


Spilled Coffee

by LittleDidTheyKnow



Series: First Moments [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Moments, Porn With Plot, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow
Summary: A client spills coffee all over Matt, and Karen runs to his apartment to grab him a new set of clothes. She takes detour, imagining him back at the office in just his boxers while she's in his bedroom.





	Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This got dirty quick... I guess that's all I have to say on the subject.

Karen looked out of the window of the office. The clouds were darker than she’d ever seen. Rain poured from them, slamming into the windows of Nelson and Murdock. She smiled. When she was a kid, her brother always told her how weird it was that she loved the rain this much. While falling drops from the sky had been known to make people depressed, it had quite the opposite effect on her. She loved to wrap herself in a blanket and stare out of her cracked window as a kid, breathing in as she listened to the sound of the raindrops.

Matt was in his office with a client who was trying to leave her abusive husband.  
She looked through his window and saw him reach across the table with a box of tissues. He smiled and nodded, as the woman pulled a file folder from her purse. He covered his mouth to sneeze as she handed the folder across the desk and knocked something over, causing him to jump up out of his seat.

"Oh my God, Mr. Murdock, I'm so sorry!" she heard the woman say.

The object that had been knocked over was a large cup of coffee that she’d brought as a thank you for fitting her into to his busy schedule. The woman apologized incessantly, but Matt acted like everything was alright.

"That coffee is really hot, Mr. Murdock. It is probably burning you through your pants. Let me help you, please! I feel like such an idiot." She pulled two tissues from the box and realized how futile it was. He was soaked.

"It's fine, Mrs. Washington, really. I'll be alright. You just go back to work. I have a call with your husband's lawyers today, and we'll get everything squared away." He spoke quickly, and the woman read his pained face and got up immediately to leave.

Karen met her at his door and walked her out of the office. She was flustered, but he seemed to have made her feel somewhat better.

She closed the door and walked quickly over to Matt's office. The moment he heard the woman step out, Matt had unbuckled his belt. Karen walked in to see that he was drenched in coffee. He dropped his pants quickly. "Matt! It's everywhere! Was it really as hot as she said it was?"

He squinted as he tried to fan at his legs. “Unfortunately, yes. The reason I hadn't had any yet was _because_ of how hot it was." He said, letting out a few deep breaths.

"I'll be right back."

She ran to the kitchen to grab an ice pack, wetting a dishtowel and rushing back to his office. His pants were on the table and he was in his desk chair, sitting away from his soaked floor when she walked in.

She handed him the wet towel. "Use that on your legs. They’ve got to be sticky. And here's an Ice pack.” She looked closer.

“Oh, Matt. Your thighs are really red."

"It's fine Karen," he said, taking the ice pack and putting it on his left leg over his boxer briefs, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Do we have anyone coming into the office in the next hour or so?"

"No more appointments today. But you do have a call with her husband's lawyer in 30 minutes."

"Great."

She went to grab some more towels and a multipurpose cleaner. He reached for the cleaner, but she pushed his arm away.

"Matt, just sit down for a minute, I can clean up a little mess."

She found a dry spot on the floor and sat on the ground, wiping away the coffee and spraying the floor. She finished wiping it up as Foggy came in. "Whoa, Murdock. How many times have I had to say this? Keep your pants on at the office!"

Karen tried her best not to laugh. She looked like she was trying to hold back a sneeze. "What are you going to do, Matt?"

"I could reschedule that call, but it has been pretty difficult to through to his lawyer. I might make it back in time if I run home, but I'd be cutting it close."

"And how would you do that, exactly? In your boxers?" Karen asked.

"I guess I hadn't thought that far," He chuckled.

“That is why Karen is the smartest person in this office,” Foggy said.

She smiled. "How about I run to your apartment and grab you some pants.”

"That would probably be the best idea."

He gave her his keys and she grabbed an umbrella from the coat rack. She walked the few blocks to his apartment, smiling as the rain ricocheted off of the nylon. When she got to his apartment, she went straight into his bedroom, setting her phone and keys on the dresser.

She found his labeled suits in his closet and removed a pair of pants from a hanger. He didn’t mention new underwear, but she figured it was probably necessary.

Karen opened the top left drawer of his dresser, finding his socks and grabbing a set. Moving on to the next drawer proved a little more difficult as she grabbed a pair of boxers and bit her lip. They were softer than she would have expected, a silk blend. She backed up and sat down, picturing him earlier today. She felt guilty for staring at his boxer briefs, which hugged him in all the right places.

She tried not to think of her friend like this, but it was really difficult. He incredibly attractive, and was always incredibly sweet. Even to the woman who poured scalding hot coffee on him.

She looked at the bed, remembering the only other time she'd been in here, a few hours after they met. She hopped onto the bed and lay on the pillow, feeling the silky pillowcase against her face and smelling him on it, smiling. That had been her favorite thing about this place. She closed her eyes and imagined him sleeping here, picturing him across from her, smiling.

She yawned, realizing that she herself needed some coffee. She let her flats fall off the side of the bed and smelled the pillow again. _Just for a minute,_  she told herself. She shivered. She didn't realize she still had his boxers in her hands and she was running her fingers over them. They really felt nice. She thought about how nice they probably felt against his skin, and against his… "Ok, Karen, calm your shit," she said, throwing them to the edge of the bed where his pants and socks sat.

She looked at her watch. It had been 10 minutes since she'd left. She went back to picturing him sitting in his office half-clothed. She shook her head and tried to remove the thought. He was going to be stuck there until she came back. But he would be in the middle of a phone call in 15 minutes, so it wouldn't be a good time to interrupt him. She pictured herself walking into his office again, but this time it was darker and there was no Foggy in the next room...

"Thank you, Karen," he said walking toward her. She turned toward his desk and sat the contents on top, as she felt him step closer to her. She froze. He was right behind her, and she turned her head slightly, her hair moving to her other shoulder. He turned his head to her neck, his lips just inches away from making contact with her. He hugged her from behind, placing his hands on the front of her thighs.

She let out a breath as she remembered where she was. On his bed. What the hell was she doing? This could only be considered creepy. If she found him in her bedroom doing the same thing… She sighed. Apparently, she really needed some action. The thought of Matt Murdock stroking himself on her bed turned her on? Really? How was she going to go back to the office like this? She caught a whiff of his pillow again and decided to go for broke...

She slid her hands under her dress and pulled her underwear off. She imagined them in his office again and ran her fingers over her newly freed body.

… He was kissing her neck and running his hand up her body and over her breasts, to the v-neck of her dress. He slipped his hand inside of her bra, his fingers finding her nipple and cupping her breast, sending shivers through her. He removed his hands and ran them back down to the edge of her dress, lifting it so that his boxers were making contact with the underside of her thighs. She could feel how hard he was through the thin layer of clothing.  
Matt removed her underwear and turned her around, as she pulled her dress off. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off, placing his lips on her nipple, causing her to moan both in her dream and as she lay on his bed…

Her breathing had increased and she was massaging herself, smelling him, imagining him touching her. Imagining pulling his boxers off…

Then she heard the sound of a door opening.

She jumped up quickly, rushing to the end of the bed. She closed her right hand into a fist and grabbed his clothes with her left.

She heard him walking toward his bedroom. "Karen?" He said, looking for her.  
"Back.." she said, her voice cracking. She coughed. "Back here Matt." She looked at the bed. It was slightly disheveled.

"Hey," He said. She noticed he was wearing a pair of sports shorts and his button up shirt and jacket. He looked ridiculous and she chuckled. "They called early and it was quick. They won't budge one bit... Are you laughing at me, Karen Page?"

"Nope.." She said, still chuckling and shaking her head.

"Wow. The women I come in contact with have a way of consistently destroying my ego..."

"I'm sorry, Matt! It's just... Those shorts go really well with that suit jacket.” She said going into full laughter. “I don't know why I needed to come back here to get you some pants." Tears started seeping out of her eyes.

"I figured it'd be too weird to call you and ask you to grab me some boxers, and I remembered I had my gym bag. I didn't think I needed to switch shirts while I was at it. And I thought I'd be ok considering my apartment is only a few blocks from the office." He said, faking frustration with her through a smile.

She snorted, picturing that walk over here.

"I'll remember this moment if I ever catch you with your pants down." He said, laughing.  
She took a serious breath, realizing that he had done exactly that. Where were her underwear?

"Sorry, Matt. I actually grabbed some boxers and socks for you. Here," she handed them to him. He stood there looking confused as she stared at him.

"What is it, Matt?"

"I'm not sure…" She'd been caught. _Shit._ "… if you want me to change in front of you, there, Ms. Page. I think that would definitely count as sexual harassment in the... Wait, this isn't my workplace. Well nonetheless. Still looks bad."

"Oh, haha. I'm sorry. I'll leave." She said relieved.

"Thanks." She looked behind her for her underwear. How would she talk him into letting her back into his room? She left and slid the door closed behind her. Maybe she should just abandon them and hope he never found them. But then if he brought a woman home… She realized she didn’t like that thought anyway.

Matt had heard her breathing heavily when he was near the apartment. And he noticed her arousal when he had gotten closer. Was Karen Page really…? That clenched fist of hers gave her away. He took off his shorts and boxers, sliding on the new pair. Then he removed his shirt, which had also been hit by hot coffee. His bed sheets weren't pulled tight like they normally were. He walked closer and smelled her on his pillows. "That's a nice change." He thought, imagining her sleeping on his bed next to him. That's when he noticed her underwear on his floor.

He opened his mouth, impressed. Karen Page had been on his bed… Taking care of herself. He let out a tiny chuckle and turned toward the door, thinking of how to proceed next.

"Hey, Karen?"

She was at his sink washing her hands. She was sweating, trying her best to remain calm. He was going to fire her. And she was officially disgusting. She heard her future interviewer asking, "Do you always masturbate on your boss' bed?"

Nope. She'd have to move.

She slid the door open, shaking off her nerves and trying her best to act normal. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You need something, Matt?" She said, trying to summon a semblance of cool.

"I think you left something in here that you might need." He said, smiling. Her heart raced. He couldn't have found her underwear that fast… No way.

She walked over to him as he reached out and held her cell phone. "It just buzzed. Might be important." She let out a sigh. Then she realized how obviously flustered she was.

"Th-thank you, Matt. I'm sure it's nothing. You can go back to getting dressed." She took it from his hand, but he didn't pull away immediately. She found herself sad when he did.

She wiped her face with her other hand and turned toward the door.

"Oh, that's right. You also might need these...” She turned around and saw him smiling with her underwear looped around his fingers."

She lifted her hand to her face, hitting herself. She didn't say a word.

"Karen Page, is there a reason your underwear were on my floor?"

"Umm… Those aren't mine?" She said, trying to pass it off like it was a joke and failing. Miserably.

He tilted his head. "That's interesting." He looked like he was considering something. "I haven't had someone in here in quite some time. Foggy was over the other day, but I don't think he came into my room. Or that he wears women's underwear. Though I haven't asked…"

She said nothing, her face scrunched up in annoyance at his toying with her.

He shook his head. "The other possibility is that another woman has been in my apartment. Could I have a stalker? Should I be _worried_?"

"Yup. That's probably it." She said, telling her feet to move. They betrayed her.

"That seems unlikely." He said, still pondering.

"More likely than me coming in here and not noticing my underwear falling off on your floor." She said annoyed.

He nodded. "You're right. You would notice that…." he said playfully

"Matt Murdock, I think it's time for you to give up on a career in investigating and go back to your law office." She couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. Faking like she had the higher ground, really? People could say what they wanted about Karen Page, but she was definitely unpredictable.

She looked down at his hand. He still had her underwear on his fingers.

"You are right, Karen. I am really bad at this. Plus, since these aren't yours, you would obviously be wearing underwear right now anyway."

He was flirting with her.

"What are you gonna do, Murdock? Make me prove it to you?"

"Of course not... I would never _make_ you do anything. Now if you _wanted_ to prove to me that you weren't standing in front of me… feeling the breeze from that floor vent as it hits absolutely nothing under your dress. I wouldn't have any objections to you clearing your name. That's all I'm saying."

Her heart was racing. Was he honestly hinting that she show him? Where in the hell would that lead? She looked down at him and saw that he was only wearing boxers. She bit her lip. How did she miss that?

“You really think you can win this game of chicken?” She couldn’t believe the word that sprang to her mind.  _Please say yes..._

“I think you are dying to prove me right…”

She gulped as she tried to hold back a smile. "You flatter yourself, Murdock." She took a step toward him without even realizing it. Of course he had this kind of a hold on her. After all, she was thinking about him when she was taking her underwear off...

He touched the back of her knees and pulled her toward him, spreading her legs so that his knees fit between hers. He lightly ran his fingers over her legs to her hemline, pausing as he listened to her breathing. He ran them back to behind her knees and pulled them so that she sat on his legs. He lifted her dress and ran his hands up her thighs.

She tried twice to catch her breath and was successful on the third go. "Why are you so nervous, Karen?” He said, running his hands the rest of the way, making contact with her wetness. She gasped as he chuckled. "It seems like you lied to me, Ms. Page. And you are incredibly—” he took a breath. “—aroused. So, what, may I ask, were you doing in my bedroom without your underwear?"

He was exploring her with his fingers, his thumb finding her clit, his other hand on her ass, preventing her from moving away. She let out a small gasp. "I'm sorry, Matt. I was getting your clothes and then I…" He was going slower now, letting her get her sentence out. "… and then I thought of you in those boxer briefs… I…"

He kissed her neck and sucked on it lightly. "Take off your dress and tell me what you did, Ms. Page."

She couldn't believe this. Puppy dog Matt Murdock telling her what to do. Asking her to describe how she defiled him in her mind? She lifted her dress up and moaned as played with her some more with his fingers. It fell from her hands...

"I imagined you thanking me when I came back with your clothes." She couldn’t believe she said that ridiculous sentence out loud.

"You wanted me to thank you, Ms. Page?" he said, unhooking her bra with one hand.

She sighed, still feeling his fingers inside of her, "I never expected anything, but I could smell you on your sheets and I… got distracted…" His hands were preventing her from feeling mortified. Apparently, Karen Page didn’t have any shame when Matt Murdock’s hands were on her.

He removed his hands from her and she frowned.

"Why don’t you show me where you were when you were imagining this."

She hesitated, completely embarrassed. But he grabbed her hand and she got up, walking to the far side of the bed.

"This was where I found your underwear, Ms. Page."

"You have good deductive reasoning, Mr. Murdock." Her tone shifted back to one of fake annoyance.

You aren't acting like someone who was caught after a questionable moment in her friend’s bedroom, Ms. Page.” She bit her lip. He climbed onto the middle of the bed and lay down sideways, his left hand cradling his face. "Why don’t you come here and show me what you were doing."

She smiled and lay on the bed, nervous, her heart beating out of her chest. She grabbed his right hand and brought it between her legs. "You were touching yourself on my bed?" He put his hand on the outside of hers and she guided her fingers over her wetness to her clit. She started massaging herself, a new sensation arising as she could feel his fingers feeling hers.

"What were you thinking of as you did this?"

“You really want to know?”

“Only if you want to tell me…”

"I brought your clothes into your office and sat them on the desk… " He was adding pressure to her movements. "And you came up from behind me and…" He slid his fingers inside of her as she massaged her clit. She let out a moan.

"And I did what…?"

“And you ran your hands inside of my dress, over my chest.” He slid closer to her and rolled her onto her side, sliding his arm under her neck, reaching down to her breasts.

"You touched me under my clothes and lifted my dress up with your other hand."

"So you were facing away from me? Like you are right now?"

"Yes."

"And what did I do?” He said, moving her hair away with his face and breathing against her neck.

"You pushed yourself against me and I could feel your stiff-” She breathed as her eyes rolled back. “-against my…"

He increased his speed, playing with her nipples and making her moan.

"What did I do to you, Ms. Page?"

"You turned me around and lifted me onto the table."

"And then what…?"

"You were sliding my underwear off.." She stopped abruptly, gaining her composure. "And then you opened the door to this apartment."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her neck.

He removed his hands from her body, and she rolled over. "So you didn't get to finish what you were doing? Or find out how dream Matt thanked you for bringing him his pants?"

"No, I didn't." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You sound frustrated at this, Karen. Is it possible that you are mad at me?" He rubbed the small of her back.

"Of course not. I just didn't want to go back to that office and see you again, while I was… frustrated."

"That would be pretty terrible. And I don’t think we should allow that to happen a second time." He said, pulling her on top of him.

She felt her nipples making contact with his body. She looked down into his face and he smiled, going the rest of the way to kiss her. She couldn't believe he'd had his fingers inside of her before their lips had even met.

She broke away, sucking on his neck, and moving down to his chest. He pushed her ass down on top of him, and she rolled her hips over his hard cock through his boxers. He moaned this time, losing the upper hand, begging her to touch him some more.

She ran her hands down his body and slid his boxers off, allowing him to make contact with her wetness. They both moaned loudly, each trying to break away from the moment and stop themselves from going too far. That took some time.

He finally reached over to his nightstand, fumbling for the drawers, his arms not long enough to pull it open. She rolled slightly and opened it, searching inside with her hand.

"Matt…"

"What, Karen? I know I teased you, but this is the worst possible time to.."

"There is nothing resembling a condom in here… Could they be somewhere else?"

He let out a labored breath.

He rolled her so that he was on top and checked the other nightstand, sighing angrily. She kissed him and he forgot himself again, the tip of his cock touching her opening. She breathed out a “Matt…” and a sigh before she pushed him off of her. He reluctantly got up and walked over to his dresser, knowing that it was empty. He couldn’t believe this. He hadn't had anyone over in a long time and he was completely unprepared.

"It's alright Matt." She said, a smile in her voice.

He picked her up off of the bed and into his arms, walking her out of the bedroom.

She didn't know what his plan was, but she was back to kissing his neck, then up to his earlobe, giving him goosebumps. He brought her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She hopped inside, waiting for the water to warm, hearing him search through the medicine cabinet. He stepped inside, empty-handed and pushed her against the wall. She tilted her head, wondering what his next move was.

He lowered himself, touching his tongue to her clit, licking her and making her lose her footing. Her legs weren't cooperating as she tried to stand and he stood up, grabbing the shower head. He turned her body around and she lifted her hands against the wall, her breasts making contact with the cold tile. She heard him change the pulse setting, bringing it around to her abdomen. He edged closer to her, and she could feel him spring up against her as the water hit her in all the right places.

"I want you inside of me, Matt,” she whispered, not thinking he could really hear her with the water and the lightness of her voice.

He surprised her as he groaned, trying to keep himself from going too far. She reached between her legs and brought his cock parallel to her folds, sliding him up against her. He let out another groan, more urgent this time. He grabbed her wrist and she let him go, moaning as he replaced it with his fingers from behind. He kissed her neck and moved the shower head to the right locations, knowing what was working at what speed. Her body convulsed and he removed his hand, steadying her as she worried that she was going to pass out, her breathing heavy. He placed the shower head back into its holder and switched the setting, as she turned to him and kissed him passionately.

Matt’s heart was racing as he tried to come down from the high of hearing her reach her peak. "It's not what you wanted, but I guess it'll have to do." He said, like an orgasm that good was a consolation prize.

She shook her head, and breathed, “that was amazing." 

"I just wish I had been more prepared." He gave a half smile, clearly happy that she had gotten what she wanted, but slightly disappointed.

She kissed him and ran her hands down to his cock, stroking it as he let out a moan. She lowered herself to her knees and licked his shaft, causing his knees to buckle.

"Karen, I'll be... fine. You don't have to worry about me."

She ran her tongue over the head of his cock and took him the rest of the way in. He pumped into her mouth instinctively and stopped himself, trying not to give her more than she could handle. He leaned forward and put his hands on the wall, as he continued, his eyes rolling back into his head.

He couldn't believe she was doing this. Her head was flat against the wall and she clenched his legs as he carefully proceeded. He could hear when he went too fast, and he'd pull back, giving her the space she needed, still pumping into her mouth. He moaned, ready to pull out. She could feel the goosebumps, knowing what was about to happen and pulling him against her so he didn't free himself. He came with a shudder and he let out an incredibly loud moan. She let go of his legs and he removed himself, pulling her up in front of the shower head as she rinsed her mouth out. He turned her around and kissed her, hard, pulling her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around him.

They cleaned each other in the shower and hopped out, drying off quickly. Karen realized the obvious issue with going back to the office as they got dressed. Her hair was drenched. "I don't know how to go back into that office without raising suspicion. I guess I could say I got caught in the rain, but it's been…" She checked her phone, “...an hour since I left.”

"You could just stay here. I'll be back in an hour and a half anyway..."

She smiled, thinking about him wanting to spend more time with her.

"I couldn't do that, Matt. You clearly can't trust me in your apartment."

"I think I'll be ok imagining the things you might be doing here, “he said with a smile.

She looked down. "Listen, I know you didn't ask for any of this… It’s fine if you want this to be a one-time thing."

He grabbed her hands and kissed her, lifting her arms above her once he lowered her on the bed.

He pulled away and smiled. She forgot how to breathe again. "How about I go get some coffee and food and I'll meet you back here after work?" 

"That sounds great…" he said, looking forward to seeing her again. "But no coffee for me…"


End file.
